


Father's Day

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: Elyne is anxious because Father's Day





	Father's Day

"This week we will work on the Father's Day present." the teacher announced.

Most of children were happy about it. But Elyne. Actually it made her feel horrible. She had no mommy for Mother's Day. And no daddy for Father's Day. She bit her lips as she felt tears coming up to her eyes.

Soon the bell rang and parents came to pick their children. Elyne waited for the Doctor to come up. But he did not. The little girl was the last one sitting in the classroom. Usually she did not mind, the Doctor was often late. But this time she really needed him. She tried her best to fight tears back, in vain. At this moment Nardole showed up.

"Hey Kiddo." the cyborg cheered. "Sorry, I'm late."

Happy to finally see a familiar face, Elyne ran to Nardole and hugged him tight.

"Aaw what's wrong ?"

"Mm'kay" she mumbled.

"Okaaaaay, if you say so." said Nardole, not convinced. "What about we head back home ?"

When they came back to the Doctor's office, Elyne walked into her room. She did not even want a snack, her stomach closed up. She climbed on her bed and hugged Dexter close to her. All she wanted was sleeping. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She woke up the next day when the Doctor gently shook her up awake.

"Get up little one." he whispered.

The child groaned and hid under the blanket.

"No no no, don't fall asleep." the Doctor pulled the blanket. "You'll be late for school."

"Mmh don't wanna go." she whimpered.

"Three more days to go, you can do it." he tried to cheer her up.

She looked up at him. She did not want to go to school. Not to build a gift for a father she did not have. She felt like crying but she wanted to be brave for the Doctor. She wished he was her daddy. She lifted her arms up to him.

"Can't you walk today?" he scooped her up in his arms, chuckling.

After breakfast, the Doctor took her to school. He felt guilty he could not come to get her the day before. They walked quietly. When they reached school, the Doctor felt Elyne leaning against him.

"Talk to me little one." he hugged her closer to him. " What's wrong ?"

Elyne chose to not tell him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm just tired."

She bit her lips when the Doctor frowned. He knelt down and cupped her face in his hands, staring at her.

"You don't look sick." he whispered. He kissed her forehead and stood up. " If you don't feel well ask your teacher to call me."

The little girl nodded. She hugged her guardian's leg tightly. Hugging the Doctor was the best way to recharge her energy. She looked up to him to meet his gentle blue eyes. He patted her head one last time before she walked in her classroom. Elyne looked back to see the Timelord leaving the school. She already missed him.

The first half of the day went pretty good. Actually Elyne had fun. But troubles started after the nap.

"Elyne, why don't you work ?"

This afternoon, children stared working on the gift. Elyne could not do that. She froze in front of the white paper and her lips started to wobble. She looked up at her teacher who knelt down next to her.

"Please." she whispered. "I don't want to do this."

"Come with me."

She stood up and followed the man. He did not sound angry though. Still, she were too stressed and she could not fight back her tears. The teacher sat on the little bench out of the classroom. Elyne did not mind. She did not want to cry in front of the other children.

"Talk to me Elyne. Why don't you want to do the gift ?"

The little looked down at her feet, sniffling and shaking. Her mind were messy, she did not know how to deal with her feelings. She felt a gentle hand stroking her head. It felt nice.

"You are not in trouble, Elyne." Her teacher voice was gentle. "I just want to help."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. She really want to talk. She just could not. She had too many emotions she could not control anymore. It caused a massive panick attack. She fell on the floor and started throwing up. Her teacher gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok, breath slowly."

She tried to inhale but more stomach cramps made her throw up again. After some minutes, sickness started to regress. Elyne could not move anymore, her legs felt weak, so she lied down on the floor. She felt a pair of arms lift her up.

"I will call your father, it'll be ok. " said the young man lying her on a bed.

Elyne was too exhausted to hear what her teacher said. As soon as she rested her head on the pillow, her mind went away.

When she woke up, her sight was blurry. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She wondered where she was. She looked around and saw Dexter next to her. She was in her room. She took the stuffed wolf and got out of the room.

"Hey Kiddo !"

She jumped and turned around to meet Nardole.

"Do you feel better ?"

"Uh uh" she nodded.

"Great, what about we get you a snack ?"

"Thank you." she slipped her hand into his as they walked to the kitchen.

Nardole gave her some applesauce and a glass of water to not upset her stomach even more. Elyne ate slowly while the cyborg cleaned around.

"Where's the Doctor ?" she asked.

"He is with Missy."

Elyne eyes widened.

"It's already night ?"

"Yes." confirmed Nardole. " You were exhausted. Tomorrow you'll stay at home to recover."

A weight left her chest when she heard she will not have to go back to school. She sighed, content.

"You look relieved." Nardole noticed. He sat down next to her. " What's wrong ?"

"N-nothing."

Nardole frowned.

"You are a bad liar."

Elyne felt nausea coming back so she let food on the table. She stayed quiet few minutes. Jade told her it was important to speak her feelings out. It could not make her feel worse. She squeezed Dexter close to her, to comfort herself.

"They're doing a present for Father's Day" she started.

"Oh. That's why you acted so weird lately."

"You know I thought I could-" she could not finish the sentence. Saying the words was too painful. She closed her eyes, crying.

"Tell me Kiddo."

"I thought I could give it to the Doctor." she sobbed.

"Yes you could." agreed the cyborg.

"I can't."

"Why that ?"

"I don't think he want to be my dad." she sniffled.

"Did you tell him that ?"

Elyne shook her head. She would not do that ! She was too scared of his reaction.

"I think you should. He would appreciate that." he patted Elyne's head. "We can tell him together if you want."

"What if he gets mad ?" she wiped her eyes.

"I promise he won't. And if he does, I'll ground him."

Elyne giggled.

"I like this sound." smiled the cyborg. "Here's the plan, Saturday we will find a present, get ice cream and Sunday you'll give it to the Doctor, is that ok ?"

Elyne nodded. With Nardole it would be less scary.

"Thank you." she sniffled.

"Anytime Kiddo."

Saturday went pretty well. The Doctor pouted a bit when Nardole banned him from coming with them. They had to bring him ice cream to make him in a better mood. Elyne always laughed when her guardian acted silly. For the gift, Nardole opted for a biscuit box from a local bakery. It was really hard to make a present to the Doctor, only food or books pleased him. When they came back, Elyne made a card to go along with the biscuits.

Elyne woke up early this Sunday. She was as excited as nervous. She walked behind Nardole, holding the present close to her chest. She felt her heart racing as they reached the library. The Doctor was reading a book on the sofa. Elyne smiled when she saw the glasses on his nose.

"No Nardole, I don't know where cookies are." The Doctor declared, still reading.

"Liar." frowned Nardole. "But it's not about that ! We have something to tell you."

"We ?" the Doctor looked up.

Elyne shyly stepped forward when Nardole gently pushed her toward the Doctor.

"Come on," he cheered her up. "Don't be affraid."

"What's wrong ?" The Doctor was worried. He closed his book and leaned forward Elyne.

The child could feel her legs shaking. The Doctor had always been gentle to her, but right now he looked intimidating. Maybe it was not a good idea. What if he pushed her away ? Or worse, leave her ? She could not move anymore, she was panicking.

"Hey little one," the Timelord softly pulled her between his legs and rubbed her back. "It's alright, I am here to listen."

Elyne bit her lips . She handed the gift to him looking down.

"Th-this is for you." she stuttered.

The Doctor frowned as he took the package, studying it. Elyne wanted to run away but her guardian held her close to him. He ripped off the paper pretty quickly.

"Biscuits." he stated showing no emotions. He looked down at Elyne. "What's that for ?"

Elyne looked at Nardole for support.

"Tell him." the cyborg nodded.

"It's Father's Day today." she whispered, still avoiding the Doctor's look. "I don't have a daddy so I thought ... You could be my daddy... just for today." she rubbed her arm, nervously.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he stared down at Elyne without a word. She stepped back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She was about to break into tears, her voice was wobbly. "I shouldn't ask." she rubbed her watery eyes.

"Elyne." The Doctor called.

The child looked down.

"Look at me." his voice was soft.

Big tears ran on the child's cheek as she timidly looked back at him. He leaned back into the couch and patted his stomach.

"Come here."

Soothed , Elyne hurried to climb on the sofa. The Doctor let her lay down on his lap and stroked her hairs as she snuggled against his midsection.

"Mmh sorry," she mumbled burying her face deeper against him. " I know you said you are my guar-"

"I'll be your father." he only told.

Elyne froze. Did she hear right ? She looked at the Doctor, then at Nardole, then back at the Doctor.

"Sir, I think you broke her." Nardole giggled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I can handle that, thank you Nardole."

Nardole knew he wanted to be alone so he did not argue and left the room, smiling. Elyne and the Doctor stayed quiet a moment.

"You really agree to be my daddy today ?" Elyne shyly asked.

"Today and every other day." he putted a kiss on her forehead.

The Doctor chuckled when Elyne's eyes widened as she realized. She felt like all her wishes were suddenly granted. She snuggled back against the Doctor and listened to his hearts. Content, the Timelord hugged her closer and started rocking her. Relieved from all the stress, Elyne felt sleepy again.

"Can I call you Daddy ?"

The Doctor's eyes glistened.

"Of course you can."

Later, Nardole came back in the library to see the Doctor snacking on the biscuits while he was reading. Elyne was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Nardole smiled and took a picture. The Doctor would want to remember his first Father's Day.

 


End file.
